Web of Gratitude
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: After seven years since their first meeting, Araña Webb of Mermaid Heel intends to make her reunion with Natsu "special" beyond words. Not for the ideologically sensitive and readers focused on kid/family friendly content only.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[WG]**

 **Web of Gratitude**

 **[WG]**

 **The East Forest of Magnolia Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

Araña Webb, the fourteen-year-old member of the women-only Mermaid Heel Mage Guild, had figured she would have an easy time slaying the reported monster that had been attacking people in the East Forest. Unfortunately, she hadn't found out that the monster was a tree-sized spider until she saw it with her own eyes and began to chase her hungrily through the woods.

"This was a huge mistake!" She screamed in fright. She knew she had to do something to fight back, but as ironic as it sounded, given the coincidental spider theme of her name, attire, and Magic, Araña was a huge arachnophobe. She couldn't help it that spiders were some of the freakier forms of life in the world. Only a horror-obsessed weirdo would bother to be affectionate towards them.

As she did what she could to run fast, Araña soon thought. 'I can't keep running forever, and if I did, the girls at the guild will never live it down.' Deciding enough was enough, she then stood face to face with the approaching Great Spider and was about to use her Thread Magic in the hopes of restraining it before someone acted for her.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** A voice shouted as a previously unseen Mage appeared to deliver a punch engulfed in flames upon the Great Spider, knocking it back away until it landed on the ground far away and couldn't move. Looking upon the new Mage with awe, Araña saw it was a handsome young man about three years older than her who soon turned his gaze toward her. Forming a smile, he said. "Oh, hi! What brings you to the East Forest?"

Shaking herself out of her daze, Araña replied. "Same as you, I guess. My guild, Mermaid Heel, got a request to deal with that thing." Shaking the back of her head sheepishly, she added. "But since you took it down, I guess we could split the reward, if possible."

Hoping that he would be agreeable, Araña saw him look at her strangely before he then said. "That oversized bug was part of a quest? Huh. I don't remember hearing anything about that at Fairy Tail."

Blinking in confusion, Araña then asked. "Then why were you in the forest when it was making trouble?"

"Oh, there's a nice spot in these woods where my buddy Happy and I go fishing. When we heard someone screaming, I told Happy to fly back to safety while I handled whatever was going on." Coughing into his hand, he then said. "By the way, are you okay? It sounded like you were scared of being eaten."

Blushing, yet smiling at his concern, Araña answered. "I'm fine. Thank you, Mister."

Smiling back, he introduced himself. "Just call me Natsu Dragneel. And you?"

Feeling grateful to Natsu, the young lady quickly kissed him on the lips before he pulled back in shock with a blush. Giggling, she then returned the greeting while licking her own lips. "My name is Araña Webb."

 **[WG]**

 **Ryuzetsu Land, Crocus, July 3, X791**

Seven years had passed since Natsu and Araña first met and the latter hadn't forgotten how the former saved her life. Unfortunately, due to some event that she didn't know all the details of, Natsu along with several other members of Fairy Tail were presumed dead several months after they met until they resurfaced in April of X791, but none of them had aged a day in that time. When Araña found out that the two of them would be competing in the Grand Magic Games with their guilds, she waited for the right moment until she heard about Fairy Tail going to Ryuzetsu Land after the third day of the Games and decided to go there herself to reintroduce herself to Natsu. Once at the resort, though, she somewhat struggled how to go about meeting him again until he did that for her.

"Araña?" He said to while she was thinking it over in a supposedly hidden spot. "Is that you?"

Startled for a brief moment, Araña turned to him and after another moment, joyously hugged him which he returned back. "Natsu, I actually thought you were dead, but I'm happy that I was wrong." She said to him with tears in her eyes before Natsu reassured her with a kiss.

Once he drew back, Natsu asked. "Want to talk it over somewhere with just the two of us?"

"Yes!" Araña cheered before pulling him along to the resort's front desk for a room key for the night.

Once they got what they needed, the two old friends secluded themselves in the bedroom talking about everything that had happened since they last saw each other and enjoyed each other's company. It was then that Araña decided to go a step further by pressing her chest into a blushing Natsu's.

"Uh, what are you doing?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked uncertainly.

Araña giggled and replied in a husky tone of voice. "Just go with it, Natsu."

 **Sexually Explicit Reading Section Found at Archive of Our Own Only**

 **Not for Kid/Family-Friendly Readers**

 **Ideologically Sensitive Readers Be Warned**

 **[WG]**

 **Outside Ryuzetsu Land**

After a time of fun at the water park, chaotic though it was, the Fairy Tail Guildmembers had decided to call it a night and were heading back to the inn when Natsu reunited with them.

"Do I need to ask where you were, Natsu?" Erza Scarlet questioned intensely with a glare at him, having been suspicious about his whereabouts the entire visit.

Keeping his cool, Natsu answered with a smile. "I was just catching up with an old friend, Erza. Besides, it's not like I wrecked the place this time, so no harm done, right?"

Accepting his reply with a nod, Erza relaxed and the group went back to the inn undisturbed. Although Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell, Natsu's fellow First Generation Dragon Slayers in the guild, looked at him questionably after sniffing him, Natsu gestured with his hand for them to keep things under wraps for now. Thankfully, a blushing Wendy and a smirking Gajeel nodded in agreement.

 **[WG]**

 **Got this idea while looking over a fanfiction featuring spiders of unusual sizes, like from Tolkien's works and Harry Potter, which reminded me that Araña needed some love, too. She apparently hadn't been used on FFN before as far as I know. I get that she's minor compared to some other characters, but she's got a great figure, so you know. I just waited until the Grand Magic Games because a twenty-one-year-old woman with a seventeen-year-old guy in this situation struck me as better than if she was fourteen, even though I can imagine them having a relationship in their teens as much as in their adulthoods.**

 **I have at least two more "intimately explicit" things I want to do at some point, but I wish to save them until I get more information from their source, so be ready for them in the New Year. After that, I think I'll take a break from such writing, maybe even reevaluate my participation in it. I'm all about sexy times with sexy women, but I'm now reconsidering if such stuff would be necessary in a full story. Wouldn't mind some advice on that topic, so long as there's no flame.**


End file.
